


Safe Harbor

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dave decides that he's moved on from her, unable to forgive her deception by playing dead, Erin finds herself moving on with Derek. When he takes her out for a day at the beach, will she find her safe harbor in him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor

Erin smiled as she adjusted her hat. The warm summer sun beat down on her shoulders, filling her with a sense of warmth. She had spent so many months feeling cold that she had wondered if she would ever feel warm again. First, almost dying at the hands of John Curtis, then her long recuperation, and finally, David's wholesale rejection of her, all of those things had combined to make her heart feel as if it were encased in ice. She never wanted to go back to that place, ever again.

"Hey, pretty lady, where's your head at?"

She looked up into her lover's eyes, her smile widening as he took a seat next to her, pulling her close. It was so easy to rest her head on his chest and breathe in the scent of his aftershave. "I was just thinking about how warm I am today."

"That's a good thing. You've been stuck in a long winter, but I have you now. I'll never let you be cold again." He bent his head and kissed her softly. "Unless it's the winter, and I get to warm you up."

Erin giggled a little as she let him push her back onto the blanket, pressing soft kisses to her lips and the line of her jaw. "Um, Der, I love this, but we are in public," she gasped out when his hand cupped her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple. Both peaks sprang to attention, and she had to push against his chest, much though she wanted the pleasure to continue. "Please?"

"All right, pretty lady. I have a better way to spend the afternoon. I rented us a sailboat, and I thought that we could spend the night out on the ocean."

"Ooh, that does sound ever so nice, Derek." She pulled him down once more, kissing him softly and letting him turn her on her side so that his hand could palm her ass. They exchanged slow, sweet, kisses as he kneaded her flesh, and she hated to deny herself this pleasure.

"If you keep kissing me like that, Erin, I'm going to want to get indecent." He rested his forehead against hers and she smiled. "And then you go and smile at me like that. Fine, I need to go get us something to cool down. I saw an ice cream stand when we first got here. What kind would you like?"

"Anything you pick out for me will be fine, I promise." He nodded and helped her to sit up before jogging over. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched him interact with the man who was running the cart. Sighing lightly, she wrapped her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees, content to be in the moment.

"I got us King Cones," Derek said as he handed them to her so that he could take a seat once more. "I seem to remember you have a sweet tooth."

"That I do." She tore the paper off hers and nibbled at the treat, watching him watch her as he ate. "Is everything okay, Der?" she asked, trying to sound saucy and sultry and everything she knew would drive him wild. From the way his pupils dilated, she had hit her mark, and he nodded slowly as he licked at the ice cream. And then, it was her turn to feel all hot and bothered, her core clenching almost painfully as pure desire spread through her body.

"I imagine that I feel about as okay as you do, darlin'. And here we have two hours to wile away until our boat is ready for us. Maybe you should take a dip in the ocean to cool off."

"You might enjoy that too much, beloved." She finished off her treat and then licked her fingers, making certain that Derek's eyes were on her as she did so. "But it does sound like the perfect solution to my problem. I'll see you in a few." She stood up and then leaned down to press her lips to the top of his head. "I love you."

"Erin Elizabeth."

"What?"

"I know you just did not drop that on me."

He clasped her hand and she met his eyes as she took off her hat, letting it fall onto their blanket. "I did. I do. I love you, Derek."

And then he was pulling her down onto his lap, kissing her passionately. "I wanted to be the first one to say that in our relationship. We've been together six months now, and yet, I think I knew by our fourth date that this was something special. Stay with me?"

There was more to that question than just that moment, and she pressed her fingers against his lips as she let her thoughts race. "Do you really want me with you, at all times, getting under your feet?"

"Yes."

His quick response made her heart melt, and she smiled gently. "Then my answer must simply be yes as well." Derek kissed her once more and she giggled a little against his lips. "All right, why don't you come with me? I somehow don't want to be apart from you right now."

He grinned at her and helped her to her feet before tugging her along with him and into the ocean. The water was cooler than she had expected, and she curled her body around his, drawing off some of his warmth. Together, they waded out a little more and then she began to float on her back, watching the clouds drift by. "What was your greatest wish when you were growing up?"

Erin smiled as she thought about Derek's question. "When I was six, I wanted to be on Broadway. Unfortunately, I can't dance well enough to make it as a leading lady. And then, I wanted to be the new Annie Oakley. I do have a certain affinity for hitting my target."

"So I've seen." He tread water next to her, leaning in for a deep kiss. The move caused her to lose her focus and she splashed a little into the water before he encircled her in his arms, helping her to bob with the motion of the water. "I'm lucky."

"How so, Der?"

"Now that I have you, I have everything I ever dreamed of. A job that protects people, a lady who loves me, and in a way, children. Sarah and Destiny can give Momma the biological grandchildren, I get the pleasure of giving her great grandchildren in her lifetime." He kissed her once more and she smiled against his lips.

After pulling away, she began to float once more, and he stretched out next to her, entwining their hands together. It was so nice to relax with him by her side, the water supporting her body. "Derek, do you think that I'll ever be able to really forgive David?"

His hand tightened around hers. "When you're ready, yes. Do you think about him a lot?"

Erin could hear the small undercurrent to his words and began to rub her thumb against the back of his hand. "Only when the demons claw at my mind. He and Alan, their voices mock me at times. And yet, you always seem to know when I'm at my lowest, and can bring me out of that. It's part of why I love you so very much."

"And you keep my secrets deep in your heart."

"Isn't that the best place for them?" she asked lowly as he tightened his fingers around hers. "When they're in my heart, I can cradle them softly, healing them for you, until you're ready to have them back. It's the best part of love."

"Isn't it, though?" Carefully, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Sighing, she opened her fingers up, letting them caress his chin as a soft yawn escaped her lips. "Let's head back to the beach. I don't want you falling asleep out on the water."

"Sounds good, Der." Together, they swam back to shore, and she squealed a little when Derek lifted her up in his arms, carrying her back to their blanket. After he'd settled her down carefully, she rooted through her beach bag and pulled out her Kindle, snuggling in close to Derek and resting her head on his chest.

"I'll wake you up when it's time to get to our sailboat," he said lowly as he stroked her stomach, drawing soft patterns on her skin.

"What makes you think that I'll fall asleep?" she asked, choosing what book she was going to read.

"You always do, Erin. You read three pages and are out like a light. It's absolutely adorable."

"It's because I trust you," she said in a rush, setting aside the device to turn into him, nuzzling her cheek against his bare chest. "It took me so long to reach this place with David, but with you, it crept up on me so suddenly. I love you."

"I love you, too, pretty lady," he replied, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. "Now try and make some progress in that book of yours. What are you reading again?"

" _A Good Hard Look_. I'm not too sure that I like it."

"Then pick a different one."

She smiled. "It doesn't work like that. There had only ever been one book I've never finished, and that was some ridiculous, awful, vile, ill written, fantasy of a perverted truth. I just don't understand how people can twist the truth into lies so easily, and other people just lap them up." She huffed out a harsh breath and then flopped back onto her back, picking up her Kindle once more. "So, I'm going to finish this story, hopefully soon, and then move on."

Erin felt him nod against her head and she smiled before finding her place once more. And then, sometime later, Derek was waking her up, a grin dancing over his face. "You did it again, darlin'. Come on, let's go sailing."

She nodded and let him help her up. Bending, she picked up her sarong and tied it around her waist before stuffing their belongings in her beach bag. "Will you grab this, beloved?" she asked as she held out the bag to him. Derek nodded and slung it over his shoulder as she slipped her sunglasses back on her face before pulling her hat on. "All right, let's head out."

Erin held out her hand to him and he clasped it, leading them down to the marina. A man there smiled at them, and Derek reached out to shake his hand. "Here are the keys, Derek. I hope you have an enjoyable evening. Just remember, you need to dock the boat by eight tomorrow morning. And yes, I remembered to stock the fridge, just like you asked."

Derek nodded before climbing aboard and helping her into the boat. Erin giggled a little as he swung her down to join him, a happy smile on her face. "Derek! You had this planned?"

"I did. I wanted to do something special for our six month anniversary."

She bit her lip at the way he said those words – they almost sound like a caress, and then she was leaning up and kissing him deeply. He chuckled a little as he set her down and then cast off from the dock, guiding them out into open water. Thanks to the wind, they made good time getting out to where Derek wanted them, and he dropped anchor about two hours later.

"Are we really going to spend the night out on the open water?" she asked as he came down by her side.

"I thought that it would be romantic. Is it going bother you at all?"

Erin shook her head, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm more accustomed to spending the night on a cruise ship, but this will be fun." Turning her head, she kissed his cheek softly before sighing. "So, what's this I hear about a fridge?"

"Oh, I paid a little extra to have the fridge stocked with all of your favorite snacks. And something special for a little later. Are you hungry?"

"A little. So, you had him bring on grapes, then?" Derek nodded and she grinned. "Would you mind bringing me some?"

"Anything for my lady." He disappeared below deck and she stretched out on the bench, staring up at the bright blue sky. She must have dozed off once more, as the next thing she knew, he was rubbing a grape against her lips. As she came to full wakefulness, she opened her mouth and gently bit down on the fruit, tugging it from his fingers.

"Umm, thank you," she murmured as she sat up and took the bunch from his hand and began to pop grapes into her mouth. A comfortable silence descended on them and she snuggled in close as the water bobbed them up and down.

By the time the sun had started to set, they were both very relaxed, and she found herself breathing in time with him. "Where do you want to spend the night?" he whispered in her ear, rubbing her arm softly.

"Could we spend it under the stars? It's so peaceful out here that I don't want to be cooped up beneath deck, you know?" Derek nodded and gently disentangled himself from her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get our supper. I'll be right back."

Erin nodded and curled up on her side, watching the stairs for him to return. When he had been gone for fifteen minutes, she started to get a little worried, but then she saw him start up towards her and she smiled as she sat up, beckoning him to her side. On the tray he carried, there was a small vase that held three red roses, and she sighed at the romantic gesture. "So, what do you have for us?"

"Roast lamb sandwiches dressed with arugula. I seem to remember that you love that."

"I do." She took the plate from his hands and looked at it. Her brow furrowed as she saw that atop the bed of arugula there rested an antique diamond ring. "Derek?"

"I hope that there's also another I do in our future." She nodded slowly as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. "Wonderful." He picked the ring up and she held out her left hand to him. "This is a sign, you know," he said as he slid the ring home.

"Why?" Erin asked softly, smiling down at the diamond.

"This was my grandmother's ring. I didn't have it resized, and here it fits you, perfectly. God intended us to be together."

A hot blush stained her cheeks as she looked up at him. "This is really too perfect. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. But, I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "This just seals it, my love. You love me, I love you, this is going to be forever, and I want to give myself to you. I only ask that you be gentle."

"As if I could be anything but, pretty lady." Leaning in, he kissed her softly. "Now, let's eat and then we can move on to more pleasant pursuits." She nodded and then kissed him once more. "Now, if you keep doing that, this is going to end up fish food."

Erin giggled a little as she nodded as she closed her sandwich and began to eat. There was something so right about this moment, and she wanted to hang on to it for as long as she could. Somehow, she knew that Derek would ensure that it was. He was her safe harbor, after all.


End file.
